1. Technical Field
The invention relates to electric power distribution systems and in particular to substations and to the method of constructing the same. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a permanent but recoverable electrical substation which uses readily erectable and disassemble modules to reduce power substation construction costs and space capabilities than heretofore required by permanent substation constructions.
2. Background Information
Electric power substations have been utilized in the electrical utility industry and primarily in the transmission and distribution areas thereof for the supplying of electrical power for many years. These substations usually consist of a transformer which will receive a high incoming voltage and reduce the same to a lower voltage for ultimate use by a customer or for further distribution to a plurality of customers. These substations are constructed with permanent concrete bases and foundations on which the vertical frameworks are installed, and include concrete pads for mounting of the transformers and associated circuit breakers and control panels, etc. Once these substations are installed, they are intended to remain in place for a considerable number of years and require only occasional upgrading as to transformer sizes, insulators and associated circuit breakers and disconnect switches, should either the incoming or outgoing voltage increase or the transformers capacity size increase or decrease to meet a particular customer's needs or design criteria for the subsequent distribution and/or transmission system.
However, with the coming deregulation of the electric utility industry, it is becoming increasingly important that the substations be of a less permanent nature and of a reduced construction cost and erection time as well as reduction in the space occupied by the substation. The heretofore constructed substations with the concrete bases and transformer and circuit breaker pads are not removable without destroying these foundations and bases, all of which increase considerably the cost of modifying the station or removing the station should the customer desire a different electric power supplier. Likewise, the lower cost will become necessary in order to be more competitive in a competitive marketplace where a number of utilities will be vying for the same customer.
Various mobile substations have been developed such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,237,812; 2,551,841; 4,367,512; and 4,562,360. In these substations, the various transformers, circuit breakers and associated equipment are mounted on a wheeled support truck or truck body and driven to a particular site. However, these mobile substations are for temporary use only and are used in the event of a power outage requiring replacement of a piece of major equipment within a substation, or are used during a substation rebuild. These mobile substations are not intended to remain at the substation site for any length of time and are limited as to their capability since they have to be transported by truck over public roads. Thus they are limited as to the weight able to be transported by the wheeled vehicle and the size and capacity of the equipment.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved electrical substation and to the method of constructing the same which enables a substation to be permanently constructed at a desired site at a reduced cost than heretofore possible, yet be easily removed from the site should the substation not be required, without material construction erection and/or subsequent destruction of foundations for supporting the various frameworks and electrical equipment used therein.